Irrevocably Yours
by givingupthegun
Summary: "She'll never be irrevocably your's, you know. She'll always be in love with Finn." / It's been a few months and Rachel was right. Quinn's hooked up with Finn and all you could do was watch and wait for her to come back. But she never did.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i never got around to writing the prequel to WNYW so sorry about that…but i do have a new story for all you guys! as always, i do **_**not **_**own glee but i definitely wish i did.**

(sam's p o v)

"She'll never be irrevocably yours, you know," she whispered so quietly into your ear you barely even heard her, "she will _always _be in love with Finn."

You turned around as quickly as possible but she was already gone, just another face in the sea of people striding through the hallway. You begin to think about what Rachel said-Quinn was _your _girlfriend, not Finn's! She promised she was over little Finnocent, and you completely believed her. You weren't going to betray her trust by believing the girl who sent Sunshine to a crack house, for God's sakes.

It was then that you saw your beautiful blonde Cheerio girlfriend flouncing through the hall. She was with her bitchy friends, Santana and Brittany, but you still walked up and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. You felt her smile beneath your lips and couldn't possibly think of any reason she would cheat on you. You were in love.

(a f e w days later)

Rachel was right about Quinn. It's been a few days and now you know Quinn's been hooking up with Finn. They both got mono at the same exact time-kind of suspicious. You should have listened to the petite (and really _hot)_ brunette when she warned you.

You're all torn up about it. Really, you are. But you are not the only one. You watch as Rachel slumps through the hallways, barely getting by in any of her classes. You try to forget that she's prettier fragile than she had been strong, because right now's not the time.

You try to forget about Quinn, but its hard. It's really _really_ hard. She was your first love and you don't think you'll ever forget her-not really. But you do think you will move on, because you are already starting to. There's only one problem; the feelings aren't mutual.

(a f e w months later)

It's been months since you and Quinn broke up and you can't remember ever being this happy-not with Quinn, not with anyone! Rachel is your true love, and it's not fake like it was with Quinn. This is real. You never felt the _fireworks_ with Quinn. You do with Rachel.

Rachel doesn't make fun of you for your love of Avatar, in fact, she's been begging you to teach her Na'vi for a while. She supports you with your singing: unlike Quinn, who only tried to tear you down. Rachel isn't at all like everyone says she is!

You're happy. Truly and utterly happy, and you definitely couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. The best part? Rachel is irrevocably _yours._

**AN: so if i get good responses (constructive criticism is good too) then i don't have any problem continuing this. it would include the confrontation with quinn & finn, and basically more fluff with evanberry. oh & aso, there would be puckleberry friendship. i love stories when puck & rach are best friends! tell me if i should continue? thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to the two reviewers, i'm posting the second chapter in the same day. usually this would be posted tomorrow or the next day, but i must really love you guys. same as last time; i don't own glee!**

(sam p o v)

You and Rachel have been going out for two weeks and honestly, you couldn't be happier. She is-and always will be-the best girlfriend you ever have. You know she won't cheat on you like Quinn did. She won't break your heart like Quinn did. And she definitely won't rip it out and stomp on it in front of everyone like Quinn did.

Rachel's at your house, sitting on your bed as you work on learning the chords to the song you two are going to sing for glee. She was wearing your sweater, which looked so much better on her than it ever did on you.

"Sorry baby, but I have to go," she said, looking up from her phone with an apologetic look, "I completely forgot I promised Noah I would help him babysit Hannah." Hannah was Puckerman's little sister and she kinda was a handful, but you didn't understand why she had to ditch you for him!

Not that you would tell her that. You were a good boyfriend-the best boyfriend around, in her words. Also, she told you from the beginning her and Puck were really close. You promised her you wouldn't be jealous, and you were not going to be a hypocrite and go back on your word.

(rachel p o v)

The Puckerman household was like your second home. You were more comfortable there than you were in your own house, to be completely honest. There was a warmer, homier feel in their house that the Berry home just didn't have, you thought. Maybe it was because your dad's were _never_ home; always out travelling the world and such.

You open the door without hesitation, dropping your bag by the couch and wandering into the kitchen. Hannah was sitting on the counter, licking a popsicle as Noah tried to maneuver a plate of lasagna with mold on it into the microwave. "Let me help with that, Noah," you smile, ruffling Hannah's hair and taking the plate from him, "you're going to give us all food poisoning if you continue with that nonsense."

You quickly toss the lasagna into the garbage before pulling out all the ingredients to make your famous quiche. Hannah clapped excitedly and Noah smiled gratefully before settling down into a chair, propping his feet up on the table. You swipe at them with one hand before setting the ingredients onto the table.

Once the quiche was in the oven you and Noah go to watch a movie while Hannah plays with her dolls. Noah puts in Fast and Furious and you curl up, your head resting on his broad shoulder. He drops his head to rest on yours before laughing quietly, "Evans' sweater keeping you warm enough?"

You flush before giggling in embarrassment, giving him a good-natured kiss on the cheek. Even when he made fun of you, Noah was still your best friend and you loved him.

**AN: how'd you like that? it seemed like you wanted some puckleberry interaction, so i did my best! next chapter will be **_**only**_** evanberry fluff, so look forward to that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so i'm writing a doctor who oneshot but i felt like i owed you guys a chapter on this so i buckled down and wrote it. it's not gunna be **_**the best **_**because i unfortunately have writer's block but i'm trying my hardest! & as always, i don't own glee.**

(sam p o v)

You smile, snuggling into a sleeping Rachel as you pull your blankets up over your heads. No, you two didn't do _that_ (she has some rule about waiting until marriage). You just slept in the same bed.

It was like your own little world, snuggled up with Rachel underneath your black blanket. You could almost pretend that there was no other world outside your own little paradise. You could almost pretend there was no such thing as Finn and Quinn, or that hell that is commonly known as high school. You kiss her neck softly and she rolls over, pressing her lips against your own.

You can't believe how much you love Rachel. She's the only reason you're able to get through a day of high school-where Quinn gives you glares, and Finn makes puppy dog eyes at Rachel (which makes you want to throw up). She's the only person you are comfortable telling your secrets to. Rachel is your confidant, your hero….your everything.

"I love you so much, baby," you whisper into her ear, causing her to giggle and turn over in your arms to kiss you. You run your fingers through her soft brown locks before kissing her back.

"I love you too, Sam. You have no idea how much," Rachel whispers back, pulling away slightly to look into your eyes. Rachel settles back down into your arms and pulls the blanket down to get some air. You lay your hand on the exposed skin of her stomach and begin to trace small hearts with your finger. She's the most beautiful and strongest person you've ever met.

**AN: sorry it was so short! i just can't get my mind off the doctor who oneshot, i'm sorry! but i promise, i'm not leaving this story behind. **


End file.
